


Young & Hungry

by andchaos



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, yikes i really do the most here. but it's Good Shit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: It’s a slow slide toward realizing he’s in love with Mac, but little by little, Dennis is making his way there. Right now they’re busy being young and dumb and enjoying every second of it.





	Young & Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic is based off a text convo & was entirely centered around the idea of twink dennis in one of macs muscle tees and a hickey on his neck, also them waking up and calling each other den and baby. and now it's 7k, so there's that.
> 
> [also, i'm lesbianfreyja on tumblr](http://lesbianfreyja.tumblr.com/post/170773004440) xox

The way Dennis figures it’s like this: Mac can talk all the game he wants about how he could do better in college than Dennis is, but there’s a reason that Dennis is going to Penn and his boyfriend works at the coffee shop across the street. What had been harmless flirting got weirdly _not_ harmless and Dennis caught feelings, but whatever. It’s not like he’s in love or whatever.

Mac is still asleep, and Dennis knows he should get up and do the homework he’s got to do before he wakes up because otherwise Mac will get all bossy, looking over his shoulder the whole time and insisting that he knows the answer to his psychology homework better than Dennis does, which is stupid because Dennis is the one who has to listen to Dee never shut up about her courses, and he’s also the one that occasionally goes to class.

Still. It’s kind of nice to be laying here beside Mac while he sleeps. He figures it’s because it’s the only time Mac isn’t being loud and saying the most delusional shit he’s ever heard.

His hair is ruffled from sleep and from sex last night, because he’s lazy and rarely cleans up after they fuck. It’s actually disgusting.

Dennis reaches out and brushes his hand through it. They banged right after a shower too, so Mac hasn’t had a chance to put any product in it yet. It’s fluffy, and Dennis ruffles it, mussing it further. Mac mumbles into his pillow and shifts closer on the bed. Dennis smiles and inches nearer too. He slings his arm over Mac’s stomach, brushing at his ribs with a stray thumb. Mac’s mouth falls ajar. His closed eyes scrunch a little and relax.

Dennis is smiling softly when Mac opens his eyes, looking bleary and confused. He doesn’t seem partial to the sun; he moves closer to Dennis and hides his face in his pillow, grumbling something about it being early. Dennis keeps tracing a shape into his side and waits for him to get more conscious.

Mac wakes up slowly, he always does. Sometimes Dennis has to all but pull him out of bed to get him to head to work in time. This morning is no different; his eyes are the last thing to open maybe five full minutes later, blinking over at Dennis watching him make the slow crawl toward the living.

“Hey Den?”

Dennis hums. “Yeah, baby?”

Mac hides his face in his pillow again, but Dennis still sees him smile.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he instructs.

Dennis leans his face in closer, until their noses are almost touching. He waits until Mac opens his eyes again to say, “No,” very simply, and he leans down and brushes their mouths together. It’s meant to be short, but then they start moving their lips together and Mac winds his fingers through Dennis’s soft morning curls.

Dennis leans away, but stays hovering close.

“Mm, good morning,” he says. Stealing more kisses between words, he adds, “As your boyfriend, I’m pretty sure I get to look at you however and whenever I want. Just saying.”

“Good luck with that attitude, pretty boy.”

Dennis pinches his side. Mac laughs and pushes him away.

“You can look at me if you go get me some coffee,” he says, shoving him bodily from the bed. “Maybe I’ll even look back.”

“Ooh, you’re too good to me,” says Dennis, rolling his eyes. Still, he does get up, find a t-shirt that he only realizes isn’t his after he pulls it over his head and discovers there’s no sleeves and it’s a touch too big, and pads out into the kitchen to brew a pot. Charlie isn’t going to be home until tonight, after they meet up with him later for a movie and then drinks, so he isn’t worried about bumping into anyone else when he leaves the bedroom in nothing but one of Mac’s stupid slogan tees.

He decides to mix breakfast together too while he’s up, because Mac’s been doing this annoying thing lately where he’ll refuse to kiss him if he hasn’t eaten by one. It’s kind of annoying – maybe more so that it’s working. He throws together two bowls of cereal and grabs the milk carton from the fridge, pours the coffee out into mugs, mixes in a dash of milk with Mac’s, and carries it all into the other room in a messy way in his arms; everything splashes and spills a little onto the floor.

Mac sits up when Dennis comes back into the room. He doesn’t help him carry anything, the asshole, but he reaches out to take things from Dennis’s arms when he gets close to the bed. Dennis crawls back onto his side and they eat and drink in silence for awhile.

Sometime after, Mac has Dennis pressed up against the wall beside his bedroom door, and he’s kissing at his neck with his hands caging in Dennis’s shoulders. He’s shrugged on sweatpants, but Dennis isn’t letting that stop him from slipping his hands inside and squeezing his ass. Mac's into it, always bites down a little harder when he does it. Dennis likes that, that those marks are going to be right by the beard burn he’ll have, since Mac’s been working up a scruff from lying all weekend in bed. It’ll be like this moment is still happening every time his shirt chafes his collar.

“Have I mentioned that you have a hickey on your neck?” Mac asks, lips still pressed up against his skin so it comes out a little muffled.

One of Dennis’s fingers slips from its position on his ass. Mac’s hips jerk forward compulsively.

“That’s because you’re like some weird caveman, dude,” says Dennis, but even he hears how he sighs it out. “You get all up in your base instinct when you fuck me, it’s like you forget that you’re fucking twenty-one years old and we’re too old to have kiss marks.”

Mac presses his lips back against his neck. “Mhmm. Talk about me fucking you more.”

Dennis snorts a laugh and pushes at his shoulders.

“You’re an idiot, man.”

Mac grins at him, loose and happy. Dennis grabs his face and bites down on Mac’s bottom lip, and Mac smiles into the kiss he turns it into. Mac’s honestly so stupid sometimes, Dennis thinks.

“What time is it?” Dennis asks after a moment. “Do we have time to fuck before we’re supposed to meet Dee and Charlie?”

Mac glances behind him at the clock on his bedside table.

“We have about twenty minutes before we gotta go.”

They look at each other. Dennis promptly strips off the muscle tee he’s wearing and pulls Mac back toward him.

 

The club they end up at that night is lame. They picked it for the drink special, and now Dee is loudly drunk and Charlie’s apparently brought shit to huff, and the crowd is really not Dennis’s scene anyway. They’re all in their mid-twenties, and nobody’s even fucking dancing even though the lights are dimmed down low enough to do so. Dennis has been thinking about pulling Mac out there to show them what they’re missing, but Mac’s busy chatting up the bartender to get them free drinks that they’ll split later.

He sees Mac get slid a drink and figures that sure, Mac could probably squeeze another one out of it, but he’s bored of Mac’s attention being on someone else. He crosses the room to him and slides his arms around Mac’s waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“Come dance with me,” he whispers into his ear.

Mac turns around in his arms. The bartender is looking at Dennis with alarm, but Mac just knits his brow and says, “Hey, what are you doing here? I said I’d bring you one.”

“Come dance,” Dennis says again by way of explanation. He slides his hands up Mac’s chest and dangles them loosely around his neck.

Mac blinks at him for a couple of seconds. Then he offers Dennis the drink, intertwines their fingers, and lets Dennis lead him out toward the music.

“Nobody else is dancing,” Mac says, nonplussed and looking around, when Dennis puts his arms around him again and starts to move his hips.

Dennis rolls his eyes. “I am,” he says pointedly.

Mac smiles a tiny little bit. At length he takes the drink back and starts to dance too.

Lately Dennis has been getting this weird feeling in his stomach when he looks at Mac sometimes, like his insides are squirming around, and he gets real warm, and he doesn’t know what it is. He hasn’t felt like this around him since he first started liking him, and he’s been way more comfortable than confused for a good long while since.

“You’re looking at me like that again,” Mac says, splitting into another soft smile. Dennis wants to roll his eyes, it’s so tender.

“Well, I got you coffee,” says Dennis. “That means you gotta let me.”

“Don’t gotta be happy about it.”

Dennis runs his hand up through Mac’s hair, breaking up the gel there little by little. He’s thinking about leaning in and kissing him, about sucking on his lip and getting his body closer and making Mac forget about everything but him. It would only be fair, he thinks. He’s already got tunnel vision himself.

Mac puts a hand on his chest when he shifts a little closer. He looks around the club, concern making his mouth downturn.

“Should we be doing this here?” Mac asks. “Do you think it’s safe?”

Dennis shrugs, stepping back out of his space, and pulling on more of the drink.

“You’re you, man. I’m not worried about anything happening that you can’t handle.”

“Hold up, why am _I_ the one who has to fight them?”

Dennis just smiles.

“Fuck you,” says Mac, but he slides a couple fingers through Dennis’s beltloops and pulls him back in closer. Dennis steps out of the way to put the empty glass down on a nearby table, then moves back in toward Mac and pulls him into a hot, heavy kiss.

Mac’s pushing his tongue against Dennis’s to the beat of the song playing. He’s warm under Dennis’s hands, he usually is, but tonight it’s like he’s radiating heat and it’s spreading all through Dennis’s blood like gasoline and fire. When he presses one hand up the back of Dennis’s shirt, the other holds his hip in close to Mac’s; Dennis doesn’t need the explicit question to come in closer, because he’s happy to do so anyway. Some of the strange feeling is back in his stomach, this time mixed in with heat at the base of his gut.

God. He’s so getting fucked right when they get home later.

Mac’s thoughts appear to be following in a similar direction, because he pulls on Dennis’s bottom lip with his teeth and says, “Hey man, you know what I was thinking of doing later?”

Dennis shakes his head no, says, “I was sort of hoping you would suck my dick and then fuck me, to be honest. If you wanted to throw in something extra I’m open to hearing it – but the first part is a deal-breaker for me.”

Mac always gets this dark and hungry look when Dennis talks to him like that, and he delivers now too. Dennis wouldn’t really mind being ravished right about now.

“I can work that into my ideas,” Mac agrees, sounding thoughtful.

“Good.”

Dennis leans in and kisses him again, and Mac slides his hands into Dennis’s back pockets as they begin to dance lazily together. Sometimes being with Mac is so easy it should be a little bit scary, but a lot of the time everything within him just goes calm and content. It’s not something he worries about.

They pause briefly to go do a few rounds of shots with the others. Dee is now going on and on about a beautiful woman she’s met in one of her classes, and Charlie is listening to her raptly. He’s got his arm around the back of her seat in the booth, playing idly with a strand of her hair and looking absolutely zoned out. Mac and Dennis squeeze into the same side of the booth, and Mac puts his arm around Dennis's shoulders. They’re sitting so close that their thighs are touching.

“Hey guys,” says Charlie after Dee’s done rhapsodizing, “I think me and Dee are going to head out in a bit.”

“Yeah,” says Dee, leaning forward and grinning like she does when she gets excited. “Charlie just bought this awesome new video game I’ve been dying to play, so we’re going back to my dorm to check it out.”

“I don’t have the console for it,” Charlie says, shrugging.

Dennis squints at him. “Why the hell would you buy a game you don’t even have the system for?”

“I wanted to play it,” he says simply, reaching forward for another shot of tequila off the tray. The others grab one too.

Dennis licks his hand and sprinkles salt across the dip between his thumb and forefinger. Mac, Charlie, and Dee all do the same. They clink glasses, but when Dennis reaches up to lick his hand, Mac beats him to it. Smiling in a very suggestive, very unsubtle way, Mac grabs his wrist and brings Dennis’s hand up to his mouth. He looks Dennis dead in the eye when his tongue darts out and licks a slow line across the salt on his hand, and Dennis can’t look away.

Still smirking, Mac pulls away and does his shot, sucking on one of the limes they have in a small pile in the middle of the drinks tray.

“Want me to pour you another line?” says Mac, grinning.

“I have a better idea,” says Dennis.

Mac quirks an eyebrow, but gestures his arm out as though to say, _Go ahead_. Dennis pours a new line on his hand, his tongue flicking out right where Mac’s has just been. He does his own shot, then picks up a lime wedge, but instead of sucking on it he offers it out to Mac. Mac’s smugness has dimmed into something a lot more like lust, and he slowly opens his mouth so that Dennis can fit the lime between his teeth.

Dennis leans in and sucks on the lime too, one hand snaking up to rest on the side of Mac’s neck, until all the taste of tequila is gone from his mouth.  He moves back an inch or so, giving just enough room for Mac to turn and spit the lime out onto the table before he turns back to Dennis and kisses him, open-mouthed. He tastes like tequila and salt and lime, and Dennis knows he does too. Mac’s tongue roams his mouth like he’s trying to lick away any excess liquor he can find. Dennis’s fingers drop to the collar of Mac’s shirt and snake inside through the side of his cut-off sleeves, raking his nails across Mac’s chest and enjoying the dark, pleased groan that follows.

He pulls away then, slides back into his own space, but he keeps the hand that was just on Mac’s body slid over one of his thighs. Mac never sits with his legs anything but lounged wide open, and it’s giving Dennis plenty of room to run his palm over his quads at leisure.

“You two are actually disgusting,” Dee drawls. “Hey, Charlie. I’m gonna take one more shot, then are you ready to head out?”

“Just let me finish my beer,” says Charlie, bringing the bottle promptly to his mouth and tipping back his head.

Dee does another shot and starts to gather her things. Charlie slams his beer bottle back down and gets up too. Dennis, who’s been leaning his head close to Mac while Mac nibbles on one of his ears and whispers things about dancing some more, turns to look at Charlie.

“Hey, man. Do you know when you’re gonna be back at your place tonight?”

Charlie shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe a few hours, maybe not until tomorrow. This game is supposed to be _awesome_.”

“If you keep huffing glue, you’re going to pass out in my dorm,” says Dee, rolling her eyes. “Come on dude, let’s get going. Later, assholes.”

It’s oddly charming that Dee, who usually calls people cocksuckers when she’s being insulting, hasn’t said it about either Dennis or Mac since they got together. Dennis smiles at her, and waves goodbye to both of them as they leave the club.

Mac grabs the rest of the tray and pulls it toward them. They each do their last shot, but there’s still one left since Charlie left without taking his; they look at each other for a split second before both reaching for it at once. A brief tussle ensues, over the course of which they knock over the tequila anyway.

“Goddamn it, Mac! I paid for that!”

“Quit whining, bitch. Stop being a drama queen and come grind on me.”

He shoves Dennis out of the booth. Grumbling, Dennis gets up to give Mac room to get out after him.

A few more people have started dancing since they’ve been gone, so it’s not as much of a show as it was before. Mac grabs Dennis’s hips and pulls him back roughly into him, then lets him go so he can slip his hands up his shirt instead. Dennis rocks back into him rhythmically, feels Mac starting to get a little hard when he pushes forward against Dennis’s ass. They’re not great dancers, but what they lack in experience they make up for in enthusiasm – or more accurately, lust.

“We should have gone to a gay club,” Mac whispers in his ear. “People are staring, and not in a oh-that’s-so-hot way.”

Dennis reaches up to run his fingers through Mac’s hair, messy with sweat from drinking and dancing and probably from the way Dennis is thrusting back against him the way he does when they fuck.

“Shut up about other people and kiss me, asshole,” Dennis breathes, tilting his head back and exposing both this throat and his red mouth. Either one is fine for Mac to take.

Mac opts for his throat, which he knows the way people know how to ride a bike: instinctively, and from a lot of practice. Dennis moans, starting to get a little hard himself, while Mac licks a line of sweat from his neck and presses little affectionate bites against his pulse. Dennis is rocking his hips back against Mac’s harder, and Mac’s dick is hard enough that Dennis can feel it even more through his jeans than before. All it does is make him want to actually fuck for real, for them to be undressed and alone.

“I need you,” Mac growls against his throat. One of the hands that had been up his shirt, tracing the bones of his hips and scraping rough nails over his nipples, has found its way between Dennis’s legs. Most of the time it’s just resting there on the dip at the top of his thigh, but occasionally they’ll grind just right and Dennis can’t help the breathless sigh that escapes him, can’t help his legs falling open a little more, and Mac will put his hand on his dick over his jeans and just squeeze, not hard, but enough to make Dennis want to thrust forward into it.

“Fuck me, baby,” Dennis moans lowly. “Take me the fuck home and fuck me.”

Mac stops dancing abruptly. He spins Dennis around and cups his face in his hands and kisses him hard, needy. Dennis sucks on his tongue and immediately imagines it’s his dick – god, he needs to be touching Mac sooner rather than later.

“I mean it,” Dennis gasps when they come up for air. “Let’s close our tab and go home.”

“Okay,” Mac says, now pressing open-mouthed kisses all across his throat. “Okay, whatever you want.”

Dennis has to force himself to disentangle from Mac, and he does it with an unhappy sound. Mac smirks at him, and Dennis rolls his eyes and tells him to go get their coats while he goes to the bar to collect their cards.

They meet out on the street. Dennis puts on his coat and they start walking; the club’s about halfway between Mac’s apartment and Dennis’s dorm, but Dennis’s dorm is tiny and his roommate is usually there, whereas Mac has a fully functional kitchen and a bedroom door that locks. They head toward the apartment.

Away from the lights and loudness of the club, Dennis’s heartrate begins to slow as they walk down the lamplit sidewalk. Mac pulls out a cigarette but can’t find a lighter; Dennis takes the one he’s usually carrying in his pocket and does it for him.

“What do you have going on tomorrow?” Mac asks, examining the closed storefronts as they pass them.

“I don’t know. I have to do some psychology homework that I skipped today, and study a little bit for my animal science exam Wednesday. I have some time in the morning though.”

“Let’s go out for breakfast,” says Mac decisively. “I know a cool place that just opened up a few streets over. They have endless mimosas for like, fifteen bucks.”

“Sweet.” His stomach is feeling warm and strange again.

“What about later? We could do a movie night.”

“Yeah, I can probably swing that.”

Dennis takes Mac’s cigarette out from his lips and sticks it between his own. Mac catches Dennis’s hand when he lets it fall and slips their fingers together.

Mac knows Dennis likes it when he smokes. His smirk says he knows that Dennis is just trying to occupy his hands so he doesn’t shove them down Mac’s pants in the middle of the sidewalk. Dennis mumbles at him to shut up when he passes the cigarette back.

“Maybe we can smoke a spliff when we get back,” Mac says. “I ran out of weed last night but I can scrape out my grinder and see what we find.”

Dennis doesn’t say anything. Mac scratches at his cheek absently, and Dennis thinks that it’s kind of fucked up that he looks equally hot clean-shaven as he does when he gets a little stubble.

“Do you think I could pull off a crop top?” Mac muses. Dennis looks around; they’re passing a clothing store, and Mac’s eyes are caught on what’s obviously a woman’s belly shirt, black and loose with NO HARD FEELINGS scrawled across the chest. “Maybe a mesh shirt? I saw this dude wearing one at Pride last year and thought that it looked a little twinky on him, but I could probably make it work. What do you think?”

Dennis doesn’t answer him for a long moment. Mac looks up over at him and repeats himself. He waves his free hand in front of Dennis’s face, growing visibly more frustrated when still he says nothing.

After a long thirty seconds or so, Dennis shakes himself out of it and looks at Mac, his brows drawn together.

“I’m in love with you,” Dennis says at last.

Mac just stares.

“You don’t sound very happy about it,” he says, after a pause.

“I’m just confused,” Dennis explains. “I mean, really? This, for the guy who wants to wear mesh? I’ve seen you spit on douchebags at your job before. You’ve puked in my mom’s rose garden. And I’m in _love_ with you after that?”

“Hey, can you quit insulting me and focus? I feel like this is kind of involves me too.”

“Yeah yeah, sure,” Dennis says offhandedly.

Mac rolls his eyes in a big dramatic way and stops walking abruptly. He throws up his hands. Dennis’s right hand, still trapped in Mac’s, goes limply with it.

“Oh my god, dude! Stop spiraling about this. I still have to tell you that I love you too.”

Dennis snorts. “No you don’t. I’ve known that since the day we met.”

“Hey, I’ve been waiting to tell you for like, at least two weeks! I’m great at keeping secrets.”

“Uh huh, big boy. You take one look at the puppy dog eyes you make at me and keep telling yourself that.”

“I do _not_ look at you like that!”

“You _just_ said you loved me. And you look like it, too.”

“Fuck you, Dennis.”

Dennis grins, reaching out toward him. “Okay.”

Mac sighs like he’s annoyed when Dennis kisses him, but he’s the one who eagerly pushes Dennis up against a nearby building and starts pawing at his dick, so it doesn’t have much power.

“We’re in public,” Dennis says, laughing.

“Good for us,” Mac says vaguely. He shoves his warm hands under Dennis’s shirt and starts playing with one of his nipples. Dennis tilts his head back and chokes out a really pathetic noise.

“No, you’re right, that sounded way too slutty,” Mac says, pulling away. He grins and throws his arm around Dennis’s shoulders. “Come on, we’re just around the corner.”

“I know where you live, dumbass,” says Dennis.

“Just reminding myself to keep my hands off you for the next couple minutes.”

Mac always says shit like that all matter-of-factly. It’s incredibly infuriating, mostly because it makes Dennis choke on air and they’re never anywhere he can do something about it.

He waits like Mac wants until they get up to his apartment though. He even lets them get to Mac’s room, just in case Charlie comes back while they’re still banging — Dennis doesn’t anticipate being done with him that fast.

After it’s clear though, he wastes no time in shoving Mac down onto his bed and then climbing on top of him and shoving his tongue in his mouth too. Mac moans, clutching hard at Dennis’s hips. Dennis pushes his hand inside Mac’s loose basketball shorts and jerks him off a few times. Mac’s clearly startled, because he isn’t kissing Dennis back so much as just breathing really hard. Dennis pushes himself up with his free hand on the mattress and grins down at him, slowing the speed of his strokes.

“You seem distracted,” he comments.

“Jesus Christ, Den, you’re really zero to a hundred right now.” He presses his hips up into Dennis’s hand, urging him faster. Dennis laughs darkly.

“Well, you’ve been looking sexy as fuck tonight. So there was some incentive.”

“Jesus Christ,” Mac mumbles again, pulling Dennis back to kiss him, wet and open-mouthed.

He’s moaning hard into Dennis’s mouth. He kind of likes Mac desperate and graceless. It’s indescribably hot, anyway, the way he breathes out Dennis’s name and undoes his jeans, so he’s got room to shove his hand in and start playing with Dennis’s ass.

“Fuck, Mac,” he breathes, and without thinking he adds, “Can I eat you out?”

Mac full on stops breathing for a couple of seconds. Dennis just looks at him, and he’s panting but he doesn’t care. What he _does_ care about is that Mac’s hands have stopped moving.

He pulls his hand out of his shorts and taps Mac’s cheek with two fingers.

“Hey. Earth to space cadet.”

“I fucking swear to God, Dennis,” Mac says, reanimating abruptly. He pushes Dennis’s chest and strips off his shirt in nearly the same second; Dennis gets with the program and starts undressing too.

As soon as they’re naked Mac’s got him pressed flat on his back, his feet dangling up somewhere near the pillows. Mac has a hand pressed underneath him, pushing on his spine so he never sinks too far away from Mac’s body – as if he could, with how he spread Dennis’s knees before he laid him down and is lying all over him, pushing all that hot heat on his skin down into Dennis’s body while he kisses him like he’s actually never going to let him get up again.

“Shit, I’ll take that as an enthusiastic yes.”

“I said, _shut up_ ,” Mac says. “I let you talk when it was dirty, but now you’re over-running your mouth.”

He then starts to bite and suck on one of Dennis’s nipples.

Dennis’s brain briefly short-circuits, and he forgets to be insulted. Instead the first thing he says is, “Why, because you think it should be otherwise occupied?”

Mac looks up at him and snarls. “Absolutely.”

“Get on your stomach then, bitch.”

Mac calls him a cocky piece of shit and goes to lay down on his pillows. Dennis kneels in between his legs and just looks for a second, Mac laid out beneath him, naked, panting. He traces his finger all the way down Mac’s spine, slowly; Mac shivers.

“You’re gonna enjoy the shit out of this,” Dennis says matter-of-factly. “Remember when you did it to me and I was so loud we got a noise complaint from your neighbors?”

He knows Mac remembers. He knows Mac has every single minute the two of them have spent together catalogued somewhere in his brain. They’re not as organized as Dennis’s memories, but they’re there.

Mac exhales shakily. “I remember.”

“Yeah.”

He takes a deep breath. He lays down, nestled right between Mac’s warm thighs. They’re so strong and pale, and he kind of likes it when he’s a little scruffy and it irritates the skin there so it chafes when Mac walks later. He should think about doing this again sometime with stubble to make it harder to sit down – Mac certainly doesn’t worry about returning the favor very often.

Mac’s already beginning to overheat and sweat; Dennis can taste it when he leans in and presses a kiss at the top of Mac’s thigh. That alone and Mac makes a choked-off gasp and tenses. Dennis whispers up at him to relax, and he pauses until Mac does, in tiny little increments. Finally he’s there, and that’s what Dennis waits for before he leans the last little bit and licks right into him.

Mac is a sensitive fucking mess, but he’s slutty too and in no time he’s pressing back on Dennis’s face with his legs spread out wide and his mouth letting whatever noise it stumbles upon out into the air. Dennis is absolutely fucking loving it. He wants to tell Mac about it but he doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t for a second want him to stop making sounds like _that_.

It’s both different and not from eating out girls, Dennis thinks in the back of his head, as he pushes his tongue inside Mac and then out, starts sucking instead. Except it’s way _better_ because it’s Mac and he’s saying shit like, “Holy fucking mother of God, _Dennis_. Dennis, you’re so fucking good,” and calling him babe every other sentence. Dennis isn’t usually one for pet names, but he could get used to it.

“Holy – stop, dude, I’m gonna fucking come and I really need to fuck you first.”

Dennis briefly pauses. He wipes his wet chin and then props it on Mac’s ass.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, Jesus. Yeah,” says Mac.

He crawls onto his knees and then turns around, and when Dennis sits up too, he spreads his legs around Dennis again so he’s loosely encircled and leans in close. His thumb presses down on Dennis’s bottom lip when he reaches up to caress his face. He’s looking at Dennis like he’s the best thing that’s ever happened, and Dennis is pretty sure he’d make himself sick if he saw the lazy, affectionate way he was looking back at him.

“Dennis, I fucking love you,” Mac mumbles. He leans in and kisses him, sweet but intense. Dennis tangles his hand in Mac’s hair and tugs, kisses him back.

“I fucking love you too,” Dennis says, grinning, when they pull apart. “Now fuck me like you mean it.”

Mac loops his arm behind Dennis’s back and turns them around so Dennis gets pinned with his head by the pillows. Mac stops to get the lube in his bedside table, and Dennis shifts around on the bed, getting comfortable on the pillows and spreading his legs and shoving a pillow under his hips. They don’t always have sex face to face, but Dennis has a feeling that Mac’s going to want to look and kiss and touch tonight.

Mac squeezes some lube out onto his fingers, a seasoned pro, and Dennis props up one of his knees. Mac spreads one of his hands out across Dennis’s stomach, less holding him down than he seems to be just touching. Dennis spreads his knees a little further, and Mac teases for only a second before pushing one of his fingers inside him.

Dennis’s spine arches the tiniest bit, and he’s grinning when he falls back flat on the mattress, eyes shut and just enjoying the ride.

The prep is short but intensive. Dennis grabs Mac’s shoulders when he gets done lubing up his dick too and crawls over him, kissing him briefly, his tongue just darting out to rub once along Dennis’s before he pulls back and looks down between them to line himself up. When he pushes into Dennis, Mac’s eyes flutter shut and Dennis sighs, his knees squeezing Mac’s hips encouragingly.

After a long moment, Mac opens his eyes and looks down at him. His arms are shaking where they’re stretched out, palms on the bed so he can loom over Dennis.

“Are you good to go?” Mac asks.

Dennis responds by wrapping his legs around Mac’s waist, ankles hooked. They both groan when it jolts Mac in deeper, and Dennis nods frantically.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he breathes back.

Mac begins to thrust, not very fast but not too slow either; and his rhythm is really on tonight too, he never pulls out too far before pushing back into him and Dennis is loving it, clawing deep marks into Mac’s shoulder blades and the middle of his back. One of his legs has fallen to the side, back on the bed, and Mac puts one of his hands on that thigh and starts to thrust faster.

Dennis reaches up to brush some of Mac’s sweaty hair off of his forehead, then pushes both his hands up his chest and drags his nails over Mac’s nipples, sees how it makes him arch and gasp and stutter, starts rolling them between his fingers instead. Mac crashes down to kiss him hard, and even though their tongues move slowly together, more like a waltz than the fast way he’s fucking into Dennis, the differences in rhythm is somehow even hotter _because_ they’re out of sync. Dennis puts both his hands in Mac’s hair and rakes them hard through the strands, rolling his tongue over the roof of Mac’s mouth.

Mac leans back and gets hands under both of Dennis's thighs, pushes them further up so he can start to thrust in shorter, faster strokes. When he does it, he hits exactly on his prostate – he moans loudly, shamelessly, and throws his head back toward the ceiling. Not for the first time, he wishes Mac’s bedframe had slats in the headboard so he could have something to wrap his hands around.

“Right there, right there,” he chants. “God fucking _damn it_ – ”

Dennis realizes his eyes have fallen closed because he feels a sudden heat close to his face and opens them to find Mac leaning in close, still pressing his thighs up to keep the angle right. Dennis gulps. Mac leans down and licks sweat off the hollow of his throat.

“You look so fucking hot when you curse while I fuck you,” Mac rumbles. “Shit, you look fucking _good_ when I fuck you.”

Dennis laughs breathlessly, humorlessly, senselessly.

“Are you trying to get me off on an ego trip alone?” Dennis asks, pressing his head even further into the pillows.

Mac starts sucking at his pulse, harsh and unforgiving. His thrusts are so small as to be almost abortive, carnal and rubbing endlessly at his sweet spot, and Dennis is moaning and shouting out nonsense so loud he knows they would get yelled at by a landlord if this apartment was in a less shitty area.

“Bet I could,” Mac says. “You’ve got a thing for how I used to be super Catholic, don’t you? Throw in a couple Hail Marys while I tell you how great you are, you’d come like _that_.”

“I’d rather come on your dick,” Dennis says matter-of-factly, although he has to admit that he doesn’t hate the mental image Mac’s painting.

He pulls on the back of Mac’s neck so he surges in to kiss again. He sucks hard on Dennis’s lower lip, gets a soft bite back in return. He’s sliding in and out of him harder now, his strokes longer. Dennis moves to start to jerk his own aching cock but gets his wrist grabbed and Mac’s fingers tangled in his while he pins his hand down next to them.

“Not yet,” Mac says lowly. He kisses him again.

“You want me to get on top first?”

Mac smiles. It would be an almost sweet one if he didn’t choose that moment to start jacking Dennis off himself, albeit so slowly that it won’t possibly get the job done.

“I’m just not done with you yet,” Mac explains.

Dennis groans. In all the time he’s known him, he still hasn’t decided if he loves or hates it when Mac does that. It’s definitely gratifying, if not annoying as hell.

“ _Mac_ ,” he says – pointedly, it’s definitely not a whine. “I’m really close, come on.”

“Are you begging?” Mac asks, looking absolutely delighted.

“I don’t _beg_ ,” Dennis scoffs. “I’m a grown man, I don’t need to _ask_ to get off.”

Still grinning, Mac leans in closer, kisses him lightly. “Are you sure? I think I could get behind you begging for my dick.”

“Yeah, you usually like getting behind me.”

Mac laughs. He settles closer against him, chest to chest, and kisses him again, deeper this time. He starts jerking Dennis off faster, the way he likes it, and between that and the short, abortive thrusts he’s making against his sweet spot, Dennis is breathing hard in no time, kissing Mac back messy and dirty and deep. He grabs Mac’s ass with both hands, encouraging him and guiding him inside him again and again and again.

Dennis groans, grunts against Mac’s mouth with every thrust he makes, until finally Mac fucks into him one more time, rubbing hard against his prostate, and Dennis comes with an arched back and a long, unbroken moan that sounds something kind of like Mac’s name.

He lays back down flat, breathing hard. After a couple of seconds he wraps his legs again around Mac’s lower back, his heel digging into Mac’s ass to encourage him to keep going. Mac is lost in his own movements and the broken noises he’s making, his face hanging by Dennis’s ear. Dennis moves with him as his movements speed up and grow erratic, smoothing a hand through his hair and rubbing his back. With a final, long shout he comes too, pushing as far into Dennis as he can and digging his nails deep into Dennis’s side.

Dennis keeps petting him until his breathing eventually slows and he pulls out of him, rolling over onto his side of the bed. In a minute, Dennis will make him get up and grab a towel so he can clean them both up before things get uncomfortable, but for now he lets them catch their breaths. Mac looks like he might not be able to move for a couple of minutes, with the way his limbs are sprawled out like he doesn’t have the energy to move them, even though his wrist is digging into the corner of the nightstand and his other arm is a furnace across Dennis’s chest.

Shortly, though, Mac’s come starts to seep down to his thighs, and Dennis rolls over to loom above him. In what seems an almost automatic reaction, Mac wraps his arms loosely around Dennis and leans up for a kiss. Dennis relents, studying Mac’s face when he lays back down. He looks relaxed and happy. Dennis smiles sweetly down at him and kisses him again.

“Get me a towel,” he says in his most sugary voice.

Mac rolls his eyes. Dennis lays back on his side of the bed and waits for him to get back. He usually insists on cleaning himself up after sex, but his limbs are feeling loose and calm, so when Mac gets on his knees between Dennis’s legs and starts to wipe him down, he lets him do it.

Mac throws the rag in the general direction of his laundry pile and lays back down. Dennis tugs him in closer with an arm around his waist and Mac scoots over towards him.

For a while they just look at each other, not saying anything. It’s a comfortable silence, Dennis’s arm around him, Mac mostly keeping his hands to himself but occasionally reaching out to touch Dennis’s cheekbone or trace a finger down his arm or over his ribs. After awhile Dennis grows sleepy, and he rolls over onto his stomach and rests his head against Mac’s chest, closing his eyes and listening to his heartbeat. Mac settles onto his back and it’s more comfortable, and his hand finds Dennis’s back.

Dennis isn’t sure when he stops listening to the sound of Mac’s breathing and falls asleep instead. He isn’t entirely sure that some of it isn’t a dream anyway, one where he feels calm and warm and – in love.

 

Dennis gets a B on his psych homework for turning it in late, and his animal science exam goes well. Mac works late shifts all week and Dennis has morning classes, so they don’t see very much of each other until the next weekend. Dennis walks out of his last class on Friday and sees Mac leaning against one of the trees near the exit with crossed arms, smiling at him.

“Hey,” says Dennis when he walks up to him.

Dennis slides one hand into Mac’s back pocket when he leans in to kiss him softly in hello.

“Hey. How was your day?” Mac asks as they begin to walk. Dennis doesn’t take his hand out of his jeans.

“Boring, but over. How was work?”

Mac smiles. “Boring, but over,” he echoes. “I came to pick you up, see where you wanted to go for Monthly Dinner.”

“Oh, that reminds me! There’s this new restaurant that just opened up – Guginos, I think it’s called? It’s supposed to be super fancy. I thought we could check it out.”

They don’t look both ways before crossing the intersection toward Dennis’s dorm. A car honks at them as it passes.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect, man.”

Dennis drops his backpack off in his room and changes into something a little nicer for dinner. Mac waits, ignoring Dennis’s roommate while he tries to talk to them about his week, and then they head out again so they can find Mac something semi-decent to wear from his closet.

They touch lightly as they walk down the street – an arm around the shoulder there, a hand to the back here. Looking at how loose and happy Mac seems, humming off-tune to some song in his head, eagerly pointing out more ugly clothes he sees in store windows, tugging on Dennis’s hand to pull them toward dogs they pass on the street, Dennis thinks mostly about how all the weirdness in his stomach has abandoned him even though the warmth hasn’t, when he looks at Mac.

Okay. Maybe it started out as harmless flirting, and he didn’t mean to catch feelings. But it’s also maybe not so bad, being in love.


End file.
